KH: Valentine's Day
by aiya0909
Summary: It's one of the most emotion-filled holidays of the year and Nanami and the gang are pulled into it. Find out how Nanami gives her chocolates and the feelings that go with it! A sweet romantic comedy story :) enjoy!


**AIYA'S FIRST FANFICTION POST. I LOVE THIS ANIME! PLEASE ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS. THANKS! LETS ENJOY THIS TOGETHER :)**

Valentines Day Choco

Nanami: "Wah! I'm late again for school!" She rushes out the door without another word and steps onto school grounds right when the bell rings. "Phew, made it just in time."

As she sits in her seat waiting for class to start, she overhears some girl classmates' conversation.

Girl #1: Who, who, whoooo?!

Girl#2: I think I'm going to die from embarrassment!

Girl#1: As for me, I'm definitely giving mine to Kurama. *giggles I'll make them in the shape of a guitar since he loves music. I'm sure he'll notice my feelings over everyone else and we'll live happily ever after *sigh

Girl#2: I'm rooting for you! As for me, I want so much to give mine to Tomoe, but I'm unsure how to do it since that GIRL is always with him!

The two girls simultaneously turn their heads towards Nanami. Both their grimaces aimed deliberately in her direction - !

Nanami, accidently eavesdropping, catches their glare and looks away quickly and tries to act that she wasn't hearing by clumsily opening her book (though it was upside down)

Nanami's thoughts: "Geez, what is their problem? Why do they have to be so mad at ME for? And what are they trying to give?"

DING! (finally hits her) "Oh, that's right, I remember talking to Himemiko (Catfish Demon) about Valentines Day."

In actuality, Nanami has been dreading this day because she knew all the girls in school would try to give chocolates to Tomoe.

Nanami states in a with a puty, childish expression, "Stupid Tomoe probably wouldn't even consider accepting those girls' chocolates anyways."

She turns around and sticks her tongue out at the girls (who didn't see cause she was too scared to do it while they were looking.)

Nanami's thoughts: "But Tomoe would definitely accept chocolates if it were from me right? I mean, he already knows my feelings since I told him I love him.

Alright, Valentines Day is next week so I have to make my mom's secret recipe chocolates for Tomoe!

Nanami then proceeds to practice making her e chocolates, but every time it seems like something is missing. "Oh! I know it needs THAT thing…" "But I need to go to a certain town to get it."

Nanami: Tomoe! Mikage! I'm going to go to Ichigo Village for something. Be back soon!

Tomoe: Huh, what would you need there? It's a whole days walk!

"Oh it's nothing you need to know. I'll just head over there now"

Tomoe looks worried as she walks out the door.

An image of his old master abandoning the shrine pops in his mind. "Nanami, I'm going with you."

Nanami: "Eh?!"

"There are demons all over just waiting to devour a little girl like you. I worry about your safety."

Nanami blushes at the last part Tomoe's speech. She thinks that as long as he doesn't know what she buys, having him walk with her doesn't seem so bad… "Ah…er…OK, if you insist", she responds.

When they get to Ichigo village, the store clerk hands her what she needs. As she reaches for it, it slips from her hands. "Oh no! It will spill everywhere!" She dives for it and just before it hits the floor…

…she feels a quick WHOOSH beneath her and the next thing you know , she lands on top of Tomoe with her nose and lips grazing dangerously on his.

What happened: Tomoe had put his body right under her so that she would not hit the floor and had also caught her secret ingredient in his hand.

Nanami, shocked, starts to feel flushed after realizing what had happened.

Her thoughts: "Tomoe…and me… so close!" Suddenly she realizes her bottle in Tomoe's hand and snatches it away. She scrambles up, but ends up falling on top of him again. The storeclerk snickers a little.

Tomoe: Nanami, tell me if you want to renew our contract that bad… *sly grin

Nanami winces. "No, you idiot. I sprained my ankle."

Tomoe rolls his eyes, "Well I guess I'll have to carry you back then." He whisks her up in one swoop and they were on their way home. The whole time Nanami had a sour face on, but could not help blushing at the same time when she revisited the near kiss at the store. She clutches the bottle. "He must feel the same way…"

She glances up at Tomoe. Tomoe is looking straight-faced and calm as usual.

Valentines day is upon us and Nanami looks fresh-faced and happy when she goes to school.

Tomoe walks behind her while looking left to right at all the girls today. Somehow, all their eyes seemed to emit evil red hearts today. "Have they all turned into demons?" he wondered. He cautiously crept a little closer to Nanami while he walked.

Upon arrival, Nanami sees Kurama standing in the middle of a bunch of screaming girls trying to give them their candy. They were all punching and pulling each other's hair just to get through.

The dark prince, Kurama looks up from the crowd as sees Nanami. The crowd of astonished girls opens up as he walks towards her.

Kurama: "Nanami, I know you were waiting for this day to come just to have the honor in giving me your handmade chocolates," he says half confidently.

Nanami: As a matter of fact, I have some here for you. Enjoy!" She hands him a small box of chocolates.

Away from sight, the girls behind Kurama have a dark cloud looming above them.

The bell rings.

Nanami: "Well time for class!" she cheerily exclaims and runs off leaving a wide-eyed Kurama staring at the small pink box.

As soon has he recovers from his romantic daze, he smugly looks over to a now cranky Tomoe.

Kurama: Well, well Fox. You must also feel overwhelmed by all the feelings shown by the ladies with their homemade chocolates!

Tomoe looks away sharply and grunts.

Kurama gives out a wry smile and holds out Nanami's chocolate.

Kurama: Ho ho ho! Don't tell me I have received chocolates from Nanami and you got absolutely N-O-T-H-I-

At that moment, Tomoe ignites a large fox fire under Kurama's hand melting all his chocolates and heads to class.

After lunch, Tomoe finds a ton of chocolates from various girls in his desk. He looked at each one carefully checking each card and then harshly throws each one in the trash. Brokenhearted girls could be heard gasping and running off to the bathroom.

Nanami: You are so rude Tomoe. Each girl gave it her all to give those to you.

Tomoe: Hmph. I don't need it. Plus…ah forget it.

Nanami: Wha-

Class begins before she could ask.

Tomoe slumps into his seat, visibly irked.

Nanami's seething thoughts: "That jerk! When we get home I'm going to use my command to make him eat all my chocolates till he pukes!"

*They go home*

At home, a glum Nanami perks up after giving chocolates to Mikage.

Mikage: Nanamiiiiii! Thank you so much! I was so excited to see you after school and even though traditionally girls give chocolates to guys on Valentine's day, I made you a special dinner in commemoration of this special day! It's a romantic dinner just for the two of us!

Nanami: Uh hehe, thanks.

Tomoe throws his fox leaf on Mikage and turns him into a snake roasting on a pit.

Tomoe: (in evil tone) Yes, Nanami let's eat!

Mikage: Ahh! No, Tomoe! Ok, I made an extra plate just for you see?!

Tomoe looks over and in the corner he sees a dog bowl full of food with his name on it. Tomoe increases the fire under the pit in response.

A scuffle ensues and the whole house becomes a war zone. Fox v. Snake

Nanami: Stop! You guys are going to destroy the whole house!

After everything calmed down, the three of them had dinner. Tomoe watched Nanami and notices she kept glancing solemnly at her bag.

Dinner finally ends.

Mikage goes to his room and looks lovingly at the delicate purple box of Nanami's chocolates. His slender fingers gently tugs at the white ribbon only to see four treats nestled inside. He picks one up and tastes it. His eyes open in amazement, "Delicious, I can't believe Nanami put in all her energy into making such a treat. I was so scared that they wouldn't taste good and I would have to lie to her, but she actually added cinnamon to make it extra tasty! Nanami is so wonderful, I hope one day she can realize my feelings."

Meanwhile, Tomoe decides to sit outside on the porch to stare at the bright crescent moon. Nanami and Valentine's Day irritated him so much today.

He comes back in only to notice Nanami sitting at the table clutching her bag. She seemed upset. He stared at her a little longer from a distance and watched her in her adorable turtle print pajamas. Tomoe slightly blushed when he thought how cute she looked at that moment.

Tomoe: What is wrong Nanami?

Nanami looks up startled.

"Oh, might as well since it's useless now." She shyly explained, "I made you this for Valentine's day, but it got crushed."

Tomoe looked down to find a small silver box topped with a bright blue bow with the words "Tomoe" on the card. The box had been crushed like a pancake. He painfully remembered the scuffle with Mikage earlier.

Nanami: Well, I wouldn't want to give it to you looking like this! It's inedible!

Tomoe grabs the box from her, opens it up and scarfs down the chocolate in an instant.

Nanami: (Surprised expression) D-Did you like it?

Tomoe smiled at her gently as he finished the treat.

"I've never tasted anything better."

Meanwhile, Onigiri, Kotestsu, and Mikage stood peeking from the other room.

Mikage: (Cries and whispers to Onikiri) Nanami, her chocolates were almost too good. Now I'm worried it will make Tomoe fall for herrrrr! What should I do Onikiriiii?! (Cryyy)

Onikiri: (whisper) You don't understand Mikage-san, Tomoe-san never eats chocolate!

Mikage: Huh, why not?

Kotetsu: Because Tomoe haaates chocolates. The only thing he hates more than chocolate is, well, cinnamon!

A wide-eyed Mikage looks at Nanami and Tomoe from afar. It is a bittersweet moment; as he sees Nanami and Tomoe with their backs turned from each other, both blushing beet red and their eyes lost in a sweet daze.

-END-

AIYA3


End file.
